The Fire, Wind, and Lightning
by Gaaralover2247
Summary: Three girls from different villages have grown up to be as powerful as they can be, but there's a slight problem. The Five Great Nations have agreed to have competitions of who is the best ninja. One is chosen from each village to represent, and these three meet at battle. But, later on... they seem to share a close bond. And so, series of challenges awaits them.
1. Prologue

**Konohagakure**

I look at my academy, and I knew that I will make it. I hope to get through my day and go home happily. Even though my step mother and father will just ignore me as usual and praise my step sister for being Chunin. I huff, but I knew I'll make it. I slowly turn to see Uchiha Sasuke, the ceremony holds many students of course. I lightly blush, he looks so determined and I hope one day I get to be noticed by him! Hehe! I stare in front of me again, I can't wait to meet new people and to prove to everyone how much of a kunoichi I can be… and prove to my family that I can be just as powerful, strong, and intelligent as my step sister. Or even more than that!

* * *

**Kumogakure**

I swallow with determination, I must do this for the sake of my baby sister and father. My mother died after she was born, and my father needs help. He's so kind to us, he gives me extra of his food and uses money to buy my baby sister, Lia, some clothes and milk. Oh bless his soul, such a good parent to us really. I look at my academy, and I know one day… I will bring happiness across the world and bring peace to the other nations and villages! But first, I need to pass my classes and unlock my powers. I must do this for my family, and for myself as well!

* * *

**Sunagakure**

My legs are shaking, and I swallow with fear. What if no one likes me? Will I pass? Oh man, why did this have to happen? The ceremony of new students, and I'm one of them! I worry about how people are going to treat me, how my grades will turn out, wonder if I'll be a good ninja or not. I scan at everyone who's there, then see a boy with vibrant red hair. He looks so different than the others, so… so… abnormal. I turn away, mother says it's rude to stare at someone. Her word is law, so I should follow. But sometimes, she says that she meant it as expressions and some are jokes and… I'm so confused. But, I have to graduate in order to become a ninja! Yes… I want to be as powerful as I can to show my mother how good I am!


	2. The Competition

**A/N:** I tried my best to do Killer Bee's rap thing, I'm don't do rap. Plus, I hope you like this... (O.O)

* * *

**Eight years later…**

**Konohagakure**

**February 12, 3:24 p.m.**

I brush my light, shoulder length hair. My green eyes look at the reflection of myself, making me smile. I then look at my fair skin, freckles, and my clothes that fit my body. I'm wearing polyester black pants, a white tank top, vibrant blue shirt, and a chest armor. I put on my Konoha Headband, and rush out the door of my small apartment. I put on my blue ninja shoes and step outside to breath in the fresh air! I then turn my head to see none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He looks at me with his black eyes, then looks away.

"Kakashi-sensei asks for you."

I smile and blush furiously, and say, "Thank you Sasuke-kun!" He turns around and says, "Hn." I make a pout face, but I know someday he'll come to me. Someday I hope. I run up to him and walk by his side, but I stay looking forward. I don't want to annoy him much more than I've done… but… I haven't annoyed him that I know of! I turn to him and ask, "How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? You look mad!"

"I'm fine."

I poke his face, making him growl. I laugh, he knows I'm playing and one time I punched him for smacking me. He turns to me and says, "Don't poke me." I make a grin, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Hn!"

I chuckle evilly, knowing I got to him. Sasuke then starts to walk faster, so walk faster. He then went on a full sprint, making me gasp in shock! I then sprint as well, running past him as usual. I turn back to see him have a scowl on his face, making me chuckle again. I then run into a pole, making me slide down slowly.

"OW!"

I rub my face once I landed on the ground, then looks up to see Sasuke looking down at me with laughing eyes. I make a pout face, making him chuckle evilly. He then continues to run, as I stand up and run after him. I then start to think, thinking about what Kakashi-sensei wants from me? Oh well! I'm sure he wants me to do something for him! I hope I get to be with Sasuke as well!

* * *

**Sunagakure**

**4:53 p.m.**

I brush my thick auburn hair with a purple tint, my light brown eyes staring at the young woman in front of me. I make a sigh, knowing I can never compete with my brother and sister being a ninja… and I'm the eldest. I should just quit, yeah… just give up. I don't even know how I become Jonin, even my mother was surprised for my low intelligence. I'm just a burden to my family, the weak link. No, I shouldn't think that way! But… why am I even here in this world? My siblings would talk to each other, my mother would be hanging out with that guy who I despise, and my other part of the family is in Konoha. Oh Buddha, look at me complaining like a bitch. That's right, I'm a bitch and spoiled brat who complains about everything… I'm nothing… I'm a worthless piece of flesh…

"SHUT UP!"

I scream, staring into my reflections eyes. I have to stay calm, I must. I make a sigh, remembering my grandmother telling me I'm a sweet girl. I stare deep into her hazel green eyes, knowing she was telling the truth at the time… making me feel like butter and happy. I look at the time… "HOLY SHIT! I'M FUCKING LATE!" I quickly change to my black pants, put on my white shirt and a weight armor, then put on my trench coat of sleek black. I then pick up my round wire glasses and takes my two swords. One of them is black, for my right hand, and the other one is white, for my left hand. These sword, I hold tightly for a while. I remember one time… never mind. You don't want to listen this poor excuse for a ninja anyway, right?

* * *

**Kumogakure**

**5:00 p.m.**

I brush my sleep raven hair, my dark blue eyes scan the girl in front of me. She giggles, and says, "Kia! I want a uppy!" She holds out her hands, wanting to be picked up. I smiles and say, "Sorry, Lia… I have to go. Maybe later, alright?" Lia, who has sandy color hair and deep purple eyes, makes a smile and says, "OK!" She jumps off the counter, and rushes toward our father. He turns to little Lia and picks her up, saying, "My Lia, you are getting beautiful as ever. You have such a wonderful spirit just like your sister!" I smile and walk up to him to give him a big hug. He's always been there for us, always. I respect him very much, and shall always will. But, I wish mother was still here to see us growing up and staying strong and holding on to our faith. My father looks at me with his deep brown eyes and says, "Don't you have training to do?" I make a face palm, how could I forget?! I go grab my special kunai that can shoot lightening my putting my charka in it, and rush out the door to put on my dark blue ninja shoes. I am wearing a polyester suit, a long skirt of a lighter shade of blue with patches of rainbow, armor, and my Kumo Headband wrapped around my stomach. My sensei is Killer Bee, the rapping ninja and brother of our Raikage. I say my bye and head out, to hear the roaring thunder in the distance not too far from us. I make a smile, I wonder what my rapping sensei is going to teach me today!

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**5:02 p.m.**

I stare in front of Lady Tsunade, and I couldn't believe what I'm hearing! She said that the Five Great Nations are hosting a tournament of who is the best ninja, each of them has to choose a male and female ninja to compete… Jonin level. I make a big smile, and jump up and down in joy!

"YAY! I can't wait!"

I couldn't help but yell out, I just can't! Plus, Lady Tsunade chose **me** to represent Konoha! And she chose Sasuke to compete too! I can't wait! This is so exciting, I wonder what other kunoichi's I'm going up against? I turn to Sasuke, who looks at me.

"You better win."

He says so in his smooth voice of his, making me grin. "Of course I'll win! Or my name isn't Sakamoto Yūbi!" I say, and yes… my name is Yūbi!

* * *

**Kumogakure**

**5:22 p.m.**

I get to the training grounds of Killer Bee-sensei. I see him doing his ten blade dance, sharpening his skills. I can't help but giggle has he does his rapping.

"Yo can't get this bee, for he is flippin' up his rhymes like a rollin' coal~!"

I go up to him carefully, and attack from behind! He flips back, making me go in the air and send my lighting down at him. After the flash left, he disappeared! I quickly turn around to block Killer Bee's sword, but he quickly made a sign for me to stop so he can speak. We land on the ground, and Killer Bee puts his swords up. As he does so, I put my kunai away in my special hoister. He then clears his throat and says, "Before I start with the cookie, I gotta make the sugar~! Your skills are impressive but they're still in progress as I turn you over like a maggot, gal~!" I make a baby smile, I understand what he's saying. He's telling me that I'm getting better, but I still need to work harder in order to beat him. Now, I wait for him to tell me more.

"My little pupil of the Killa is competing with the Fire, yo~! My rhymes should put you in focus mode, for there's five of them yo~!"

I make a face, so… I have to compete with five people? Fire? He continues, "Fire is a noob, Wind is a shoob, and Earth is a coop~!" My eyes widen, I'm competing with four girls from other Nations and I'm supposed to represent my village! But, I ask him: "Sensei… what's a "shoob"?"

* * *

**Sunagakure**

**5:39 p.m.**

I am training by myself outside the village, my power is too dangerous around others. My black samurai sword and white samurai sword are actually part of my heart. Yin and Yang as you call it, maybe. The black samurai sword is my hatred, grudge, and anger part of me, while my white samurai sword is the love, peace, and happy part of me. I channel my energy into them by emotions, but I also use my chakra to suppress some emotions of mine. Anyway, no one knows it though. They're busy with their everyday lives, I should be going to the Kazekage right now to get a mission. But no, I come here to keep practicing on my own accord. Of course, no one complains. Maybe because I'm not that important? I should be important to somebody… right? I get in my battle stance, my right hand drawing my sword back as my left draws it forward. Suddenly, I turn quickly to have my black sword to someone's neck and my light sword to that person's stomach. I make a face, then put my weapons away to see that it's none other than Gaara himself… the Godaime Kazekage. I look away slightly, and ask in a whisper, "What is it, Gaara-sensei?" Everyone calls me weird, but Gaara and I know I don't say "Kazekage-sama" or "Gaara-sama" unless I'm fucking pissed as hell at him for whatever reason. But since, once upon a time, he was my teacher for three months… I could use "-sensei".

"Come with me, we need to talk."

I look back at him, and say, "Alright then."

I make a face of shock, my jaw could might as well be on the floor! Gaara nod his head, "Yes, I chose you to represent Suna. I believe your power and skill is quite useful, though… I don't know why you don't come and ask for a mission nowadays." He says, while I make a confused face. I decide not to ask about the last part, and say, "Competing with four other kunoichi's?! Are you sure that I can do this?!"

"Are you doubting yourself?"

I look down, "Yes and no." I say, what if they're stronger than me? What will happen if I lose? Oh Buddha, why am I so worried about losing?! Why am I-

"Shinzō, I didn't choose you because I wanted you to make a fool of yourself or just let your name escape my mouth for no apparent reason. I believe in you, and so do they."

He points his finger behind me, making me turn around to see his siblings and his sensei. I blink, then make a baby smile. I feel a bit warm inside, but… I wonder where my siblings and mother are…


	3. Everyone is coming for the conflict

**A/N: **It's been a long time my friends, but I might not update as much but on weekends... but soon I'll update like I usually do. And, I LOVE TO WRITE! But I can't make a really long chapter... so... here it is! Sorry if you get confused... *Bows*

**Warning:** AU, and... a bit of surprises in here...

* * *

**Konohagakure **

**10:21 p.m.**

I enter my small apartment and leap to the couch, making a sigh of relief. But my races, I WANT TO KNOW WHO I'LL BE FIGHTING WITH! I squeal, I can't wait to fight them and show Sasuke how strong I am. Hehe, I get up and zoom towards the kitchen to make something. I scout around, but find nothing to eat worthwhile. I make a sad face and slump, then I make a smile as I take out my wallet.

"Ramen for me tonight!"

I yell out, then rushes toward the door… to trip over my rug. "AAAAAHHHH…!" I go face first to the floor, when suddenly somebody catches me. I look up to see none other than… than…

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

I squeal, and almost fainted. Sasuke makes a face of annoyance, but I love his annoyed face. He stands me up and says, "I heard a scream and saw you like this." I make a face, a sly face. I know better, I made sure to lock everything in my apartment before I left and when I got in. So I decide to test him, just for a little bit before revealing him that I'm not as stupid as I seem.

"You came through me open window, didn't you? I did leave it unlocked."

He stares at me with caution, not knowing what to see to my lie and test statement. Sasuke makes a sigh and says, "You made a trap, so I could come in." I point my finger at him.

"HA! I lied! I locked my window! So why **are** you here Sasuke-kun?"

I go near him, making him back up. He looks away and says, "Nothing, I heard you scream." I make a face, with a sly smile. "You… do you… like me?" I now make a face of hope and happiness, making him turn to me with a face full of shock…

* * *

**Kumogakure**

**10:30 p.m.**

I'm going back home, to my baby sister Lia and my father. Tomorrow we're supposed to leave to Konoha, where they're hosting the competition. I can't help but think about who I'm going up against, I'm sure they'll be powerful and fearsome in their village. I make a grin, bring it on. Bring it on whoever you are, I will beat you in the name of my village and family! I stop in front of my door, and knock three times. I hear three knock coming from the other side of the door, making me knock two soft knocks… three second before the second one. The door opens to reveal my father, smiling brightly at me with his caring eyes. I jump on his, who stumbles backwards!

"Kia! You're too big for me to carry!"

I get down, and Lia closes the door behind us. Lia then jumps on my leg, making me walk with her hanging on. I then turn to father and bring out two hundred ryo, for the payment of our home and some food. Our family is poor, but we live through it and we have faith. My father makes a smile and says, "Where would I be without my baby girls?" Me and Lia go up to him and hug him to the floor. We laugh, and just lay on the floor staring at the ceiling of our precious home. I then turn to my father, telling him what my sensei told me today. My father turns to me and says, "My baby girl, going to fight off other girls such as you. I'm so proud of you my Kia. I'm proud to call you my daughter."

"I'm proud to call you my father, Father."

Lia makes a baby smile, making me turn to her and say, "And I'm happy to have a baby sister who's at the academy!" She laughs and squeezes in-between us, making my father pick her up and hold her high in the air… making her laugh and giggle…

* * *

**Sunagakure**

**10:33 p.m.**

I head back toward my village, I'm nervous on how the people I'm going up against. I'm so nervous, oh Buddha… what if I can't do this?! I enter the village gates and head home, but I stop to see my mother in front of me. Her hands on her hips, and her face looking angry as ever. Oh Buddha, I'm in trouble… bad! She walks toward me and says, "Yamamoto Shinzō! I was trying to find you, you weren't home and nobody has a fucking clue where you were!" I swallow, and say, "I'm sorry Mother, I was practicing my skills because-"

"Don't give me an excuse, Shinzō! Next time, tell me where you are next time! Gosh! You can't do anything right, can you?! Why can't you be like your brother and sister?"

Her words hit me like a sword piercing a loved one, making the other person scream in agony. I can't get her words out of my head, I can feel tears coming out of my eyes, my heart pounding hard like a drum. I… why… do I… have to… why… WHY AM I SO DIFFERENT?! Why can't I be like my siblings?! Smart and talented?! WHY DID GAARA CHOOSE ME?! I turn around and run away from her, crying my heart out. No, why is she telling me this?! Why am I not good enough? I am good enough! But what she says is law and the truth… but Gaara's words… I… I'm so… CONFUSED! I run out of the village, and I can hear her calling me back. But I keep running until she used her dark voice, making me stop. I don't want to fight with her, to argue.

"Shinzō, get your ass over here… NOW!"

I obey, and turn slowly towards her. I then stand three inches in front of her, which I receive a powerful slap from her… making my glasses fly six feet away from us. I can feel the imprint of her hand on my right cheek, burning, beating, and I know it's red. I turn back at her, who says, "Tomorrow, I better see you at your place. Or else, Shinzō." She turns around and leaves, leaving me alone. I fall to my knees, tears pouring out of my eyes like a waterfall. My stomach twists and turns, and I put my right hand on my hurting cheek.

_"You can't do anything right… Why can't you be like your brother and sister?"_

Her words echo through my mind, and I stand up again and turn left to pick up my glasses…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I scream in pure terror, stumbling backwards and trip and fall on my back. I look up again and I try to see who it is… which the image is blurry but I can make it out well. I swallow and stumbling to get up, but my legs shake like jelly. So I sit back down, looking at the man in front of me. "Hi Gaara-sensei. Um, I'm-"

"Don't lie to me, don't even try. I saw everything."

Gaara says so to me in a menacing voice, which kind of scares me. He come up to me and sits to my level, which means that he's sitting on his knees just two inches in front of me…

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**10:36 p.m.**

Sasuke is taking a "short" nap on my couch, HE IS SO CUTE! I just want to kiss him, but part of me is holding back. Oh well, this is good enough for me! To see Sasuke-kun asleep on my couch. I squeal, making him open on eye.

"I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry! I can't help it!"

"Hn."

He closes his eye, going back to sleep. I quietly go over to the kitchen, to get some water and a little something to tidy me over. I see a gram cracker box that contain five gram crackers… good enough for me! I go out of the kitchen to see Sasuke gone. And I mean: G.O.N.E! I make a sad face, and I sit down on the couch. I make a sigh, then smile in delight!

"Sasuke slept here, in **my** home! On this couch!"

I make a baby squeal, and lay down on the spot where Sasuke once slept. I hope, one day… me and Sasuke… get together. I want to revive his clan, I really do! I smile, and close my eyes. I just can't wait for him to see who I really am, and for my competition to arrive…!

* * *

**Next day**

**Sunagakure**

**8:00 a.m.**

I open my eyes, to see that I'm in my bed… nice and warm under my covers. I snuggle my head on my soft pillow, going deeper into it. I feel so warm, so peaceful… so… so…

"Shinzō, get up."

I shoot up, turning to see a blurry red-head. He grabs something, then gives it to me… it's my glasses. I put them on and he says, "We have to leave soon, Shinzō. Get ready." I nod and get out of my covers, but I then stop and look at him.

"How did you… get in here? In my home?!"

He turns to me and replies, "I took you home, remember?" I shake my head slowly, making him go up to me and put his hand on my forehead. He closes his eyes, "Don't let her manipulate you, don't let anyone tell you what you should be and not should be. Be who you are, the good person I see inside you." He says quietly, as if someone might hear us. My heart pounds, and I can feel myself blushing. He opens his green eyes to look into mine, making me look away. I shiver when he turns my head back to him, making me shake.

_You don't deserve him… your too stupid…_

_Too weird…_

_Too abnormal…_

_Maybe your sister can win his heart better than you, if you stand a chance…_

I turn away hard and went to my drawers, but sand wraps around my wrists and ankles… making me face him. He goes close to me and says, "Stop it, you're only hurting yourself." I shake my head, I can never love him… I'm too… I'm too…

_Weird…_

_I'm too stupid…_

_Yes, you are stupid…_

_You call yourself a-_

My thoughts are interrupted when Gaara grab either side of my head, looking at me straight in the eyes. He then says with a smooth and strong voice, "You are a wonderful shinobi. I will not allow my people to go down the drain, I have talked to many people and have to restrain them in order for them to listen to me. I want you to say the following: "I am a strong Kunoichi". Say it loud." I shake my head, but he won't let up.

"Say it."

"But-"

"Nothing besides what I told you, nice and loud… now."

I swallow, have… I told you I talk to myself? Yes well, sometimes… never mind. I look at him and open my mouth to speak…

* * *

**Kumogakure**

**8:13 p.m.**

I go up to Killer Bee-sensei, who's writing in his little booklet for his raps. He looks up at me, and says, "We're gonna go, when my big bro gets his ten shot-gun here, yo~!" I giggle at this, looks like we're waiting for Raikage to get here. I stare up at the sky, while hearing the rolling thunders up in the heavens. I close my eyes, feeling nervous yet determined to show everyone what we got! We suddenly turn around to see Lord Raikage, who's walking toward us rather grumpy. Killer Bee sees this, and asks, "My bro's gotta problem, bigger than eight tail's period~! So what up, man~? Gotta take dump like my old man, Cesar~?" I bite my bottom lip, that was too funny… but Lord Raikage isn't in the mood for his brother's rapping. So he goes past him and says, "Come on Bee, let's go before I tear something up!" We follow him, and Killer Bee-sensei clears his throat.

"I got a brother, who's is in a foul mood for what I don't have a clue~! I might bring his spirit up, by some killing rapping by his own brother Bee~! Yo, you know what I'm sayin'… for my own gal, Kia, she gotta clue what this rappin' cool dude, yo~!"

I smile, Killer Bee is trying to annoy his brother but at the same time trying to ask what's wrong. I turn to Raikage, who is grumbling at himself. I close my eyes, going to read his thoughts…

_Bee, if you don't shut your ridiculous rapping… I'M GOING TO-_

"Lord Raikage, please… he's just trying to see what's wrong with you. He's worried, yo~!" I say, deciding to do a little singing. Raikage turns to me, then at a smiling Jonin. Lord Raikage makes a sigh, then says, "I… I… got dumped." Killer Bee-sensei and I look at each other in shock, then back at Raikage-sama. Killer Bee blinks at him for a second, then starts laughing like a kid on candy on Halloween night!

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP BEE! JUST SHUT UP!"

I smile at them as Raikage yells at a laughing sensei of mine, then my mind shifts toward the competition… I wonder how powerful they opponents are! I bet they're badass, or really emotionless and scary looking. Maybe think highly of themselves or like that Sasuke guy. I make a grin, I can imagine Suna's girl having jet black hair, pale skin, and fearsome black eyes. Having some kind of Earth Style Ninjutsu and heartless. Konoha's girl might have blonde hair with cherry red lips, thinking highly of herself and have powerful Genjutsu up her sleeves. Kiri's ninja might have red hair with emotionless eyes but loves torture of others with a powerful Water Style Ninjutsu as well as Genjutsu. While Iwa's girl is hard core rocker chick of some sort… I shouldn't think like this! I have to wait and see what they really are and look like. Plus, it's more fun to see what ninja the other villages show themselves as.

"My girl Kia is thinking of some beastly girls low beyond age~! I know Kia gots some skills of the-!"

"BEE! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

* * *

**Ten miles away from Kirigakure**

**8:49 a.m.**

We're sailing towards the Land of Fire. I don't care what these ninja got, I know I can take them down in a heartbeat. I turn to enter the cabin, and head towards the restroom. I turn to the mirror, to see my jet black hair that is shoulder length. My skin is fair, my eyes are a dark shade of hazel. Right now, they're dark green. I'm wearing a sweater of aqua and baggy pants. I get out, since someone is calling me. Oh, it's Lady Mei. She turns to me and makes a happy smile.

"Are you alright, Miku?"

"I'm alright Mei-sensei. Really."

"Alright, I just wanted to know."

Mei-sensei turns ahead, while I stand beside her. She's worried about me, but she has nothing to be worried about. I'm going to be just fine, I might get mere cuts here and there… but I'll make sure they'll remember my face and name. That Kirigakure is a village not to be messed with or taken lightly like Konoha. Maybe with some exceptions. Maybe.

* * *

**Iwagakure**

**9:01 a.m.**

We're at least twenty minutes away from my village. Gah, this is going to be so fucking boring. I mean, I don't want to fight some other ninja from different villages! I already know I'm going to whoop their asses to high heaven. Man, I don't want to do this. But if it's to please this really hot guy then fine, I want to be his only girl! NO ONE ELSE! He's name is Uchiha Sasuke, AH! He's such a sight for sore eyes, I swear! I look at myself in the mirror, I have curly blonde hair and I'm wearing red lipstick. I have very fair skin, and I'm wearing a hot pink shirt with skinny jeans. Anything else I need to say about myself? I'm good with Earth Style, that's all you're getting from me!

"Hey Ryu, un. Can you slow down, un?"

I look behind me to see my big brother, who's looking at me with his annoyed eyes of his. Oh, I have bright sapphire eyes… just to let you know. I turn back ahead of me and walk faster, but this makes my feet hurt.

"Ryu, un! Slow down, yeah?!"

"Shut up you sissy!"

"How about the both of you quit your yapping before I shut for ya?"

Tsuchikage-sama says to us, making me think: _This old man… one of these days I'm gonna… ARG! _He makes a chuckle, and says, "I know the two of you want me dead, but that's not happening anytime soon! Hahaha!" I make a face, and so does my brother… Deidara. We just want him to drop dead already… GEEZ!

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**11:55 p.m.**

I throw my kunai at the stump, but only one out of six made it to its target. I sigh out of frustration, but make a baby smile and retrieve my weapons. I know I'll get it this time, or Kakashi isn't my sensei! I make a sigh, then see Sasuke hiding behind the bushes. It's obvious with his raven hair of his, there's no such thing as blue bushes. So I ignore it for a bit, and say, "Man, I wish I could be with someone right now… to hold me in their arms…" Of course, I want him to come out… but I know a bit better than that. So I get back at my stance, but a force made me drop my kunai and blush furiously.

"I KNEW YOU WERE HERE SASUKE!"

I can't help but squeal, but he let go of me. He then says, "Yūbi, I don't want to be with a girl who'll squeal all the time." I make a face, "Why not?"

"It's annoying."

"So? I can't help it. You're like… the big shot besides Naruto!"

Sasuke blinks at me, then says slowly, "Besides Naruto? Are you saying that… Naruto is better… than me?" I make a slight grin, and tilt my head from side to side. I then scream in shock and surprise, then look to my right to see his hair. His arms around me and our chests close together, I feel like I could die right here… Uchiha Sasuke… hugging a fangirl like me… HEHEHE!

"Yūbi, please… can you stop that for five minutes?"

I can feel his breath going against my ear, making me blush furiously and nod. He then puts his hands on my shoulders and looks at me in the eyes. Oh my, they're so dark and I hope to fill them with happiness and excitement! I close my eyes, and lean forward to him. But I was driven down to the ground, feeling the powerful force of Sasuke's lips against mine. He breaks the kiss, and says in a smooth tone, "If we're going to be together, then I'm the one who'll be the "Alpha" of this relationship." I blush harder, this time… I don't have anything to say.


	4. We are here for honor and vengance

**A/N: **I'm sorry! I can't chat for today (3/9/13). Sorry Narutolover0002, ElementKitsune, and Phoenix! Site won't let me anymore! I promise tomorrow guys!

* * *

**Three days later…**

**4:35 a.m.**

**Konohagakure**

I open my eyes, to find myself laying down on a certain Uchiha… sleeping peacefully. I blush and scream, HOW DID WE GET LIKE THIS?! I look at myself and him, alright… we still have our clothes on! GEEZ! I calm myself, then turn around to see Sasuke standing behind me!

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHH!"

"Stop yelling, Yūbi. Plus, it's your fault for taking Naruto's dare into drinking sake."

"I thought it was punch!"

"Yūbi, sometimes I wonder why I fell in love with you."

I stare at Sasuke, then slap him! "YOU'RE A MEANIE!" I run out of my home, which I found out by my couch, and leap onto my roof. I run my fingers in my hair, then turn my head to see Sasuke… his right cheek swollen.

"I was only playing, Yūbi!"

"You suck at it."

"Hn."

He comes next to me, and sits down and looks at the moon. I sit down too, looking at the moon as I say to him, "Our rivals should arrive today." Sasuke turns to me, and says, "Don't worry, they won't beat us." I turn to him, who's smirking at me. I make a big smile, "Yeah!"

**8:00 a.m.**

I stand next to Sasuke and Lady Tsunade at the front gates of my village, to greet the other Kage's and their chosen ninja to represent their village. I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THEM! I'm so happy and excited, but I must maintain my cool as well… just in case some of our rivals are meatheads. I lean on Sasuke-kun, who looks at me with his black eyes of coal.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are, Sasuke-kun!"

He makes a warm smile at me, before turning back to the road ahead of him… no longer wearing that heart throbbing smile. I then turn too, seeing the first group of people going. I blink, seeing that it's Mei-sama and her two ninja that represents all of Kirigakure. One of them is a woman about my age, but she doesn't look friendly… more like she would care less about anyone around her. The other one is a blue man, LITERALLY! Like a shark! He is taller than Mei, and he carries a bandaged sword with a little skull at the tip. They come up to us and Mei and Tsunade greet each other formally as possible.

"Lady Tsunade."

"Lady Mei."

"I see the handsome Sasuke is competing, and who is this?"

"This is Yūbi, competing as well as yours." Tsunade says, and I smile and bow at Lady Mei. She bows to me too, and turns to her two ninja.

"This is Kisame, and this one is Miku."

I look at this Kisame, who smiles back. "Hi there." He says, waving just a little. I then turn to Miku, who stares at us with emotionless eyes. She makes a little bow, then says, "I won't lose to you." That's all she said, before Mei laughs at her.

"She's just pumped is all."

Tsunade makes a slight nod, then says, "Shall we wait for the others? I'm sure they would want to greet us as well." Mei nods at with, "Of course! I don't mind, but I wish to sit." Tsunade points to the chairs she made Sasuke and I carry, so I guess Lady Tsunade was prepared for anyone who wished to sit for a bit. Mei goes to sit, while Kisame and Miku go to stand next to her. Lady Tsunade sits down in her chair, yawning. I turn to Miku, who stares straight at the road… as if she's waiting for someone in particular…

**Miku's P.O.V.**

I stand next to Mei-sama, watching the road ahead of me. Yūbi is looking at me, I can feel her eyes on me. Which is annoying really, I mean… I don't even think she has the skill to hurt me. But how do I know? Suddenly, we see the Tsuchikage and his two ninja coming this way. I make a face, the two of them are blonde girls. I turn to Mei-sama, who chuckles under her breath.

"Well, well! Nice to see you again."

"Long time, but not so long since these two brats were chewing my ears off!"

Mei-sama laughs at him, then turns to the ninja with a warm smile. "Hello you two." She says, making the girl with red lipstick bow a little. She then says, "Hello Lady Mei. I'm Ryu, and this is my brother… Deidara." I make a face of shock, but I quickly wipe it away and back to my normal look of unfazed. I hear Kisame laughing, "Deidara is a guy? I was sure he was a woman."

"Shut your fish head, hmm?"

"Careful Deidara, I don't have to hold back you know."

"STOP IT! I will not allow that, not yet anyway." Roars Lady Tsunade, making both Deidara and Kisame quiet… but still making eye contact. I roll my eyes, these two are immature. Most of the ninja here are immature, except Uchiha. He lives up to his name well…

**Ryu's P.O.V.**

I huff at my brother, he's such a baby when it comes to things like this. And please, don't get me started on art. OH MY GOD! He will not shut the fuck up about that I mean… art is not that special anyway! SERIOUSLY! I then go sit on a chair, while Deidara keeps standing.

"Brother, why don't you sit down?"

"Because I don't want to, un."

"Oh my gosh Dei-Dei!"

"Don't call me that, yeah?!"

I roll my eyes, "I can call you whatever I want to call you!" I yell at him, he then glares at me harshly. But I can glare back! I don't care! I DON'T! I make a sigh, I crave a lemonade right now. These Konoha ninja man… I swear! They don't bring refreshments?! I look ahead, to see the Kumo ninja just coming up the road. We all stand up, and I see a woman and two males coming. The Raikage greets Lady Tsunade, Lady Mei, and our very old and ugly looking Tsuchikage.

"I am the fashion of publicity, yo~! As you all know, I am the Killer Bee… OH YEAH~!"

I look at the man with many swords, making me look at him disgust. I mean, HIS SINGING SUCKS ROCKS! Lord Raikage turns to them, and says, "You already know my brother, Killer Bee. And this is his student, Kia." Kia bows at us, then says, "Nice to meet you all, and good morning." I yawn, then sit back down.

**Kia's P.O.V.**

I nod, as we all introduced ourselves for about ten minutes. I then turn to the road, wondering what's taking the Kazekage and his two ninja so long. Did something happen to them? Oh well, we're in no rush. Oh! I see them coming! Everyone stands up, and we see the Kazekage, his brother, and the woman is my age… all of us girls competing. But, her brown eyes show sadness and worry. I go up to her and introduce myself.

"I'm Kia!"

"Shinzō."

She makes a small smile, but her eyes mist with worry…

**Shinzō's P.O.V.**

So, these are the women I'm going up against. I hope I'm strong enough, I hope I can at least make third or second place! I then turn to the rest of the ninja here gathered in front of the gates of Konoha. I then make a sigh, I will never win this. I mean… I never really was taught anything. I've trained myself, and I only trained on how to use chakra properly by Gaara-sensei… before my mother took my away. But I know they've been trained by the finest people, while I trained by myself. I know I've barely made Jonin because of passing that test, but with some help by Gaara! But, at lease I'm given a chance… right?

**Hokage's Office**

**8:42 a.m.**

**(Third person)**

"So, when are we getting started?" Asks Mei, looking at Tsunade with a smile on her face. Tsunade makes a sigh, "This afternoon, I want all of them to rest up before this begins." She says, making an evil smile. Gaara makes a baby sigh, then makes a face.

"Lady Tsunade, could other people… come to this village to see them?"

"I can't see why not, why?"

"Nothing, just asking." Gaara says, then thinks, _Which means Shinzō's mother might come to see Shinzō. Which the chances are slim._ Mei makes a quiet sigh, and says, "Hopefully, Miku won't hold anything against you Kazekage-sama." Gaara turns to Mei, "What do you mean?"

"Miku's parents were killed, by you."

All the Kages turn to the redhead, who closes his eyes to try and remember who Miku's parents looked like. He then makes a sigh, knowing it's pointless at this point. He looks at Mei and says, "I hope she understands." That's all he can say, nothing else would really matter. Raikage turns to Tsunade, "Besides past things, where shall we stay Tsunade?"

"I have hotels of the very best reserved for all of you. I wouldn't leave you all in the dust."

"Thank you very much, Lady Tsunade."

Mei smiles (for she said the last sentence), and the guys nod their heads in respect for the Hokage. The Kages then leave the Hokage's office, making her think, _This afternoon… the sweet torture of these Jonin shall begin! I can't wait myself!_


End file.
